<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Nights and Fevers by sokaicore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688292">Late Nights and Fevers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokaicore/pseuds/sokaicore'>sokaicore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, a few mentions of strifeheart, mostly rikunami, sick namine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokaicore/pseuds/sokaicore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Namine and Riku are up late searching for Sora and they both fall asleep. Namine gets sick for the first time, leaving Riku to take care of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naminé &amp; Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Nights and Fevers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock in Leon’s lab chimed as it struck two in the morning and a certain silver haired boy inside said lab was jolted awake. </p><p>“I must’ve fallen asleep,” he mumbled trying to remember which paper on his desk he had left off on. It was another late night for the boy, Riku had stayed up to work on research that would possibly help bring Sora home and he was growing tired, but not as tired as the frail blonde girl across the room.</p><p>Namine was passed out on the couch in the room, shuddering in her sleep from her outfits' lack of warmth. It was December, and it marked months since Riku and Namine had begun working to bring Sora home. Kairi had been sound asleep for months now, as her heart was getting researched, and everyone else was off doing their own part which left Riku and Namine alone. They had decided to use Leon’s house for their research, as his lab was much cozier than the castle lab. Riku got up and put his coat on, deciding it was time to leave for the night. He then walked over to Namine and gently rubbed her shoulder. </p><p>“Namine… wake up.” Namine remained sound asleep as Riku said her name and he could feel her shivering, but he also felt her bruning up. </p><p><i>Is she sick?</i> Riku thought to himself. He placed his hand on Namine’s forehead and realized his assumption was probably correct. He glanced around the room for her Namine’s jacket, just to notice she didn’t bring a coat with her. </p><p>“No wonder you’re sick,” Riku rolled his eyes at his sleeping girlfriend. He felt a tiny bit annoyed at Namine for not taking care of herself but he remembered she was often forgetful she was a functional human being and not a nobody anymore. Deciding he didn’t want to wake her, Riku took his coat off and gently sat Namine up on the couch. He then proceeded to put his coat on her without waking her up. Pulling out his phone, Rike texted Ienzo letting him know he would be taking Namine back to his place for the night since it was closer to Leon’s than the castle was. </p><p>Riku picked Namine up, carrying her bridal style and making sure she wouldn’t be startled out of her sleep. Namine whimpered in her sleep, trying to get comfy again, and her head fell against Riku’s chest. Riku looked down at her and couldn’t help but blush. She looks so peaceful...and cute, he thought feeling his cheeks turn a dark shade of red. </p><p>“Going somewhere?” Riku almost dropped Namine, startled by the voice behind him. </p><p>“Cloud don’t creep up on me like that. Especially not while I am holding another human being.” </p><p>Cloud let out a laugh, looking Riku up and down. Riku couldn’t help but blush being seen with Namine. </p><p>“Are you two leaving?” Cloud asked in a whisper. Riku nodded and Cloud smirked. “Good. I think Leon is a bit tired of the two of you passing out in his lab most nights.” </p><p>“He is probably just mad he can’t make out with you.” Riku scoffed. Cloud laughed. </p><p>“You may be right about that. You should get her home,” Cloud jerked his head towards Namine, “And I hope I don’t see you again tomorrow, you two need to rest.” Cloud opened the front door for Riku to walk out. “Goodnight Riku,” Cloud smiled at the younger boy. </p><p>“Night Cloud.” </p><p>It took ten minutes to reach Riku’s home in Radiant Garden, but it was ten minutes Riku worried dearly about his girlfriend who was barely bundled up in his arms. As he opened the door to his home, he felt Namine stir in his arms. </p><p>“R-Riku?” she mumbled, barely awake. “Where are we...are you carrying me?” </p><p>Riku looked away from Namine embarrassed and walked into his home. “You fell asleep at Leon’s and I’m pretty sure you got yourself sick. I uh, took you to my house for the night. I hope you don’t mind.” His anxiety vanished when Namine curled closer to him. </p><p>“I don’t mind at all.” </p><p>Once in his room, Riku placed Namine down on his bed. </p><p>“Stay put,” he whispered lovingly as he kissed her forehead. Moments later Riku returned with a thermometer and painkillers. Namine scrunched her nose at the thermometer. </p><p>“What is that?” </p><p>“Open your mouth.” </p><p>“Riku wha-” Riku stuck the tool into Namine’s mouth and signaled for her to close it. She did as she was told and a few seconds later Riku removed the object and held it under his night table light. </p><p>“Nami you have a fever!” </p><p>“I’m sick?!” Riku sighed at her reaction. As much as he loved her she could be awfully stubborn. </p><p>“Did you not feel chilly and tired all night?” </p><p>“Well.. yeah,” Namine admitted, “but I thought it was normal. Riku I have never been sick before!” There was a bit of fear in Namine’s voice that made Riku’s heart melt and break at the same time. </p><p>“Hey Nami it’s okay! I’m gonna help take care of you okay.” Riku embraced his girlfriend, rubbing her back as she hugged him back. “Now let’s get you out of that coat and your totally unacceptable winter clothes. We also need to get you your own winter jacket.” Riku laughed while unzipping his jacket and taking it off Namine. She shuddered as the jacket came off, feeling extra chilly. </p><p>“What are we going to do about pajamas?” Namine stressed as Riku hung his coat up. </p><p>“Lucky for you, you left a pair of pajama shorts here last time an-”</p><p>“Can i sleep in one of your sweatshirts?” Namined cooed. “They’re always so cozy and warm.” Riku smiled sheepishly before tossing her one of the crewneck sweatshirts he bought in Twilight Town. “Go change so you can take medicine and get to bed,” he smiled as Namine walked by him and kissed his cheek. </p><p>“Hey you’re going to get me sick!” </p><p>“You already carried me and hugged me nice try!” </p><p>Riku quickly got some water for Namine and changed into a sleep shirt and shorts, then he readied his bed and made it all comfy for Namine. When Namime was done getting changed she quickly ran to Riku’s bed and buried herself under the blankets. </p><p>“So cold,” she mumbled while shivering. Riku climbed in next to his girlfriend and handed her the painkillers and water. </p><p>“The painkillers will help with your fever. And before you protest yes I am going to sleep next to you, it’s your first time sick and I refuse to leave your side.” Namine noticed the blush that crept to his cheeks and laughed. </p><p>“Don’t worry Riku I wasn’t going to protest. I think you will be a nice heater for the night.” She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around the boys waist. “Yes, very warm.” </p><p>“Ready to sleep now?” Riku smirked, turning off the light and slipping a hand around Namine’s waist. Namine nodded and hummed as Riku cuddled her and rubbed her back. She felt herself being drawn into sleep quickly. </p><p>“I love you Riku,” Namine smiled amidst falling asleep. </p><p>“I love you most Nami.” Riku kissed her forehead and fell asleep not too long after her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it! Twitter saw this first and seemed to like it so I figured I would post it here! Have a great day/night love u all!<br/>- Kae &lt;3<br/>(Twitter; @kairicore)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>